Blood Savior
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: The Black Order and the Noah Clan have been at war for thousands of years. Both vampire covens waiting for a savior that will win the war for either side, and after thousands of years of waiting he is found whose side will he choose? AU Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

**Well this is the first installment of Blood Savior, this is AU. I'm going to explain a few things. This is set in the man time, not futuristic at all. Allen is 18. This shall be Yullen, and any pairings with Allen and the Noah will come along later, I'm not sure what I'm doing with them.**

**The Noah Clan: The oldest clan of vampires, they have unusual abilities that don't manifest from "Innocence" the 14****th**** doesn't exist in this little story of mine, also Akuma are servants of the Noah clan.  
Black Order: Is not a religious organization, they are a coven of vampires who act as demon hunters; they fight akuma with special powers that come from the "Innocence" they wield. It can manifest in any form. Humans don't know about vampires, they do know about demons though.  
The Savior: Is a powerful mortal who can add an advantage to either side.  
**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man, but she does own the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Millions of years ago humans were cursed with an incurable plague. This plague swept across lands and left no man, woman, or child standing. It was said to be a curse from god, this plague wasn't a disease at all. It was the vampires. _

_The vampires were beautiful creatures; they captured the hearts of everyone who saw them. These vampires were known as the Noah Clan. The Noah Clan was the first vampire clan to ever exist, nobody knows how or why they came to be and nobody questioned it. The Noah Clan started out as a peaceful clan; they lived in harmony with the humans. Until one day, god decided to punish the humans._

_He gave the Noah clan an uncontrollable bloodlust, a thirst that could never be quenched. The clan swept through the lands, killing everyone. The clan was so appalled by what they had done; they renounced all ties to god and to humanity. They became more powerful, but it was not without a cost, god was angry with them. He brought forth a new coven of vampires 500 years later. _

_The coven called themselves the Black Order, the Noah clan attempted to abolish the clan the moment they met, but the Order proved themselves, prevailing against the Noah. The Noah called upon the power of Satan himself; he called himself the Millennium Earl. He gave the Noah the power to call demons to the Earth. God was angered by their stupidity and he gave the Order his blessing._

_Innocence, the only thing that rivaled the power of the demons. So while the Noah aligned themselves with the devil, The order allied themselves with god. The Order became an icon to the people as renowned demon hunters, constantly trying to gain the upper hand in the war against the Noah Clan. They called their hunters exorcists. _

_The saviors can bring advantages to either side in the war; they are blessed by god himself. They walk the Earth as humans, hunted by Noah and exorcist alike. Though their power is minimal compared to the Blood Savior. _

_The Blood savior is the prophesized human, said to be powerful enough to win the war for either side. The vampire that the savior mates with will become the most powerful vampire to walk the Earth, with power rivaling that of the devil. The Noah and exorcists hunt tirelessly for this human, both sides willing to do the blood ceremony to make themselves more powerful. _

_It is said that when the Blood Savior's soul awakens a light so bright you can see it from hundreds of miles away will shine, and that angels and demons alike will praise him. That all vampires will know of the existence of the one they look for so diligently._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_London December 25._

"You look cold young man, would you like to come inside?" A young Allen looked up at Mana, hope flashing across his features. He nodded, the older man stretched out his hand for Allen to take, and Allen took his hand smiling as he walked into his new home.

Little did Allen or Mana know a light shone into the sky, so bright you could see it from miles away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yu-Chan, did you see it! It's just like the panda said!" Lavi shouted at his dark haired friend.

"I can see it Baka and don't call me that!" Kanda shouted hitting his friend over the head with a sheathed sword.

"Should we go and look?" Lenalee asked breaking the two up.

"I suppose we should, it's not that far away. It looks like it's in that doctor's office we saw earlier," Lavi said, "But can we feed first, I'm parched."

"Me too," Lenalee said, her eyes glowing red and her fangs elongating. Kanda sighed and nodded.

They walked into the nearest bar and grabbed an unsuspecting man, they drank their fill dumping the body in the river.

"Ahhh much better, now let's go to that doctor's office," Lavi said with a grin.

"Che, let's just go, baka," Kanda sighed walking ahead of the two vampires.

"Just because you don't have a mate doesn't mean you have to be so cold to us Yu-Chan," Lavi called. Kanda sighed again, Lavi and Lenalee had been together since the beginning, they did the blood ceremony just as they got together.

The blood ceremony bound two vampires together by the exchange of blood. The thought truly sickened Kanda, but Lenalee and Lavi were incredibly happy with it. It apparently allowed you to share thoughts and feelings. Kanda felt that that was an invasion of privacy truly.

They arrived at the doctor's office knocking on the door lightly, the door swung open, revealing a trashed house. Tables and chairs were knocked over, the place had been raided. The three vampires activated their innocence, walking through the house cautiously.

They heard whimpering, it sounded like a young child crying. Lenalee walked through the doors first and gasped crying out, she gripped onto Lavi. Kanda pushed through the two of them, he grimaced at the sight.

There was a boy about five years old clinging onto the body of a man, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Lenalee walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him causing her long hair to fall over his shoulders. He stiffened and sobbed harder, gripping onto her as if his life depended on it.

"It's okay little one; now just tell me what happened okay?" She whispered, he nodded.

"He helped me and then there was a light and my hair and," He cut off to take a labored breath.

"He said my hair turned white, and then he tried to find out what was wrong. After he said he couldn't find anything the things came. Mana called them demons; they came after me saying something about a Noah. When Mana tried to protect me they, they. They killed him," Allen said sobbing, "I don't even know who Noah is, why would he want to hurt Mana? He was always so nice to people. He saved my life when nobody else would help me."

"Okay sweetie, I'm Lenalee, you're safe now, can you tell me your name?" Lenalee said softly.

"A-Allen W-Walker," He stuttered.

"Okay Allen," Lenalee smiled, "Want to come on an adventure with us?"

Allen nodded, murmuring a low goodbye to the man on the floor. "Keep moving forward. Right Mana?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda had made it safely back to headquarters with Allen in tow. Throughout the three day journey the three vampires became very close to the little human. Though Allen's favorite was Kanda, he always wanted to be near the Japanese man, he particularly enjoyed it when he climbed onto Kanda's shoulders. Allen claimed it made him the tallest man on Earth, Lenalee and Lavi were surprised to see how patient Kanda was through the entire trip.

They received odd looks as they sauntered through headquarters, Kanda with a five your old with white hair riding on his back. They walked into Komui's office, telling him of the amazing things they had seen and about little Allen.

"He can't stay here," Komui stated bluntly, Lenalee gasped.

"Brother, did you not hear what we told you, he could be…" Lenalee said frantically.

"Yes, yes I heard you just fine." Komui said, "But he cannot stay here, he would be unsafe in a colony of vampires. Even though we have been together for years, some will not hesitate to take the power that little boy offers." Komui finished darkly.

"So you're not denying it then, Allen is a savior." Kanda said putting Allen down.

"Not just a savior, The Blood Savior." Komui said, Lavi and Lenalee gasped in unison and Kanda's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's all the more reason to keep him here," Lenalee cried, Lavi put a hand on her shoulder.

"No Lenalee, its all the more reason not to keep Allen here. If he is indeed the Blood Savior, he could be hunter by the vampires here. If you haven't noticed his blood is very enticing." Lavi said Kanda sniffed the air; a sweet smell reached his nose. It came from Allen in the corner, how had he not noticed before?

"Where can he say then?" Lenalee asked, defeated.

"He will have to stay in town, below us, that way we can keep an eye on him. He will stay with the finders, they aren't vampires."

"They aren't, I always figured someone turned them…" Lavi said deep in thought.

"Lenalee look what I found!" Allen called proudly, holding up a little flower he'd found inside a book.

"SO CUTE!" Everyone yelled, except for Kanda. Allen reached for Kanda, asking to be picked up again, Kanda complied and the little boy got onto Kanda's back and fell asleep.

"When he's older and he can defend himself we can bring him back, but until then we must wait and not interfere with his life. The more he knows the more potent his blood will be to other Noah and vampires." Komui stated, "I'll call for the finders to pick him up, I'm sure a few of them would be happy to take him in. Oh and Lenalee, could you do the memory erase, I'm very drained right now and I can sense you've had a drink recently."

"Okay, brother," Lenalee said sighing. She held her hand up to Allen's forehead, it glowed blue for a minute and then nothing. A pentacle formed on Allen's brow, trailing down over his left eye.

"Oh, it scarred," Lenalee said surprised.

"Who do you think the little guy will mate with?" Lavi asked. Kanda's chest tightened, he didn't want anyone to mate with Allen.

"Could be anyone, he is cute," Lenalee said winking at Lavi.

"Nya! Lenalee what does that mean!" Lavi shouted, Lenalee started giggling smacking him on the arm, "Nothing silly, I'm kidding."

"Lenalee, are you three ready?" Komui called from the other side of the door. Lenalee sighed.

"Yes brother." She said sadly. Lenalee went to leave the paper-filled office, Kanda and Lavi following after her.

Kanda didn't want to part with Allen, he felt something for the little boy. Kanda could have anyone he wanted, vampires could appear any age they pleased, but Allen was something else even if he was five, he would grow up sometime. He secretly hoped that Allen wouldn't find anyone; he knew it was selfish, but even if they were only together for a few days, Kanda couldn't imagine life without the little boy.

"Something wrong Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked, falling into step beside Kanda.

"I told you not to call me that idiot!" Kanda yelled.

"Jeez sorry, but seriously what's the matter?" Lavi asked again, Kanda sighed. "Oh I see, you don't want to lose little Allen-Chan."

Kanda looked away, that damn rabbit, always prying.

"I knew it! Yu-Chan has a soft spot for Allen-Chan," Lavi sang.

"Shut up Baka!" Kanda yelled again.

"You two come one, we are here." Lenalee said quietly. A man and a woman stood before them, they were finders.

They looked like normal people who lived in the city, Kanda handed Allen to the smiling woman. They walked off after saying goodbye taking Allen and Kanda's heart with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Holy crow! That's 2,000 words, *faints* wow! 5 pages in word! Hope you guys like it **** leave a review to let me know. You know I really like this idea, this is probably the best thing I have written for this site **** I am happy now! Well cya later I gots to go to a meeting.**

**Lavi Lenalee Allen: Review!**


	2. Discovered

**I'm back for the second installment of Blood Savior; the first chapter was a prologue to bring you up to speed on Allen's past. As you could hopefully tell, it was different from the anime, In this chapter I'm bringing the Noah in finally! I've decided that there is going to be a bit of Poker Pair, not a lot but a little **** By the way I have absolutely no idea what city the Black Order is in so in this story it's in London ^.^ I mean It could be anywhere! If you do know and would like to tell me that would be appreciated!**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own Man, but she does own the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_18 years later._

Allen Walker had grown up in the city of London, below the Black Order, unaware of the vampires that kept constant watch over him. The people in the city were wary of him first because of his odd appearance, but they grew fond of him over the years.

Allen didn't remember anything about the vampires he encountered as a child, nor does he remember Mana. The two finders he grew up with acted as his parents; they treated him like their own son. Any vampires that tried to get near the boy were immediately found by the Order. Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi frequently watched Allen, making sure the boy stayed out of trouble.

Allen's dream was to become an exorcist, though the Order didn't accept anyone below the age of 18. Until his 18th birthday, Allen killed demons in the city secretly. He had already evolved into a Critical Point, and finally he could join the order.

"Bye mom, I'm off," Allen called to his mother. Today was the day he was meeting with the supervisor of the Black Order. An exorcist was meeting up with Allen, to escort him to the Order.

Allen walked down the street to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet the exorcist. He arrived five minutes late due to his horrible sense of direction. Allen walked into the restaurant looking for the exorcist frantically. A young woman with pigtails waved him over, she sat with two other men. One had fiery red hair and the other had long dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello there, we're here to escort you, I'm Lenalee," The girl said with a smile.

"What's up moyashi-Chan?" The red head said grinning, "I'm Lavi." Allen smiled at Lavi warily, he had no idea what moyashi meant.

"It means beansprout," The dark haired man said, as if he was reading Allen's mind.

"Yu-Chan, be nice to moyashi-Chan!" Lavi yelled.

"The names Allen," Allen said rolling his eyes at Lavi. "So your name is Yu, like Y-o-u?"

"No it's just Y-u, but I don't let anyone call me that, just stick with Kanda," Kanda said glaring at Lavi.

"Err okay, I'm Allen." Allen said smiling at them.

"Well, brother is waiting for us, we should get going." Lenalee said, standing up, the other two followed her.

Allen followed them through the city, in what seemed like a few minutes Allen was standing outside of the supervisor's office.

"Don't worry," Lenalee said laughing, "My brother is nice."Allen nodded, thanking her as she walked away, He waited outside nervously.

"Allen Walker, please come in." a voice called from the other side of the door. Allen walked in trying not to trip over all the papers on the floor. Allen listened intently to the directions that Komui said, Allen told him how he had already activated and had experience with demon hunting.

"Well Allen, Welcome to the Black Order," Komui said with a smile. "Oh by the way, don't go down to the cafeteria until 6." Allen nodded, shaking his hand. Lenalee was waiting outside for him, and she showed him to his room.

"Okay Allen, I'll see you later, if you need anything Kanda's next door." she said with a smile. Leaving him to unpack, Allen sighed falling onto the bed. It was 5:30 now, what time did Komui say dinner was?

Allen hopped out of bed, he would ask Kanda when dinner was, and the Japanese man hopefully wouldn't care. Allen took a deep breath knocking on Kanda's door.

"Kanda? Are you there?" Allen called cautiously, he turned the doorknob it wasn't locked. Allen walked in and gasped, Kanda had a woman on his bed. He held her head while he bit her neck, the woman wasn't breathing , her eyes rolled back in her head.

"K-Kanda! What the hell are you doing, she's dying!" Allen cried, Kanda looked up surprised, his irises bright red. Allen stumbled backwards, Kanda had three inch fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Relax moyashi, she's still alive," Kanda said as if he was talking about a chicken.

"How is she not alive you were sucking her blood!" Allen yelled, he was against the wall, blindly fumbling for something he could defend himself with.

"Che, she gets paid to come up and do this, it's not like they don't do it in the cafeteria."

"What!" Allen yelped, Kanda just rolled his eyes, he got up laying the woman on the bed.

"And for your information baka moyashi, this isn't my room, it's the feeding room"

That was the last straw, Allen fainted.

"Moyashi?" Kanda called catching him, "Damn beansprout."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda woke Allen up 20 minutes later, Allen was afraid of Kanda to say the least.

"So what the hell are you, a demon?" Allen asked him, hoping Kanda wouldn't turn on him.

"Oi Baka moyashi, its dinner time lets go," Kanda said avoiding eye-contact.

"You just ate dinner…" Allen said, "But whatever you are telling me about this later no buts."

"Whatever, Damn moyashi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyki, how much longer I want to play with him," Road whined, Tyki rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not much longer, the order can't keep their secret for very long. Soon enough the light will shine again, then we'll know where the kid is."

"Okay then Tyki, but who's going to…" Road was silenced by Tyki.

"We won't worry about it. Lord Millennium well tell us when it's time."

"Whatever, I just hope it's soon, I'm tired of this war stuff." Road complained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**This took me like six hours to type lol, I kept taking naps and breaks in between. I really hate flu season . I really like this story xD.**

Awesome people!

ice flow- Lol didn't have to wait long did you

3 akuma 3- Thanks for the review!

The Puppeteer Master- I love little Allen I couldn't resist putting him in lol.

BlueStar- Next day update ^.^

a-chan- I will a-chan! Thanks

Panda-Hiroko- I know right, I think we would die without Yullen!

dgm-mega fan- Thanks

Rakki13- That is probably my favorite line in any fic I've ever written SO CUTE!

**Well thanks to everyone 8 reviews! That's awesome I'm so happy! I have recently acquired what they call a "Social Life" lol so updates may be a little less frequent. But don't worry I will update! Unseen will most likely be updated tomorrow and Blood Bonds maybe on Sunday.**

**4 reviews till next chapter **


	3. Bloodlust

**As I said I'm back after 4 reviews ****, meh I feel worse today. Happy Veterans Day! So, in this chapter Kanda is gonna explain to Allen what exactly he is. It took me forever to figure all this stuff out. All vampires have special powers, the Noah's are like powers on steroids. So look I don't care if you think the powers are cliché I thing their cool and I'm sticking to them! **

**Allen: Ella owns nothing, only the plot. (If I did, Poker Pair and Yullen would be everywhere!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dinner was awkward, to say the least, Allen kept nervously glancing at Kanda. He was scared the Japanese man would take a bite out of him. As soon as Allen finished his mountain of food he practically dragged Kanda out of the cafeteria. Up into Allen's room, Allen sat Kanda down on his bed and shut the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" Allen asked, sitting down beside Kanda.

"I think you know what I am, even an idiot like you can figure it out," Kanda said gruffly.

"Vampire." Allen stated no fear or hesitation slipping into his tone.

"Yup, can I go now?" Kanda said rolling his eyes

"No, I want to know more, you can't just leave me in the dark!" Allen yelled.

"Alright fine," Kanda said, "The entire Order is vampires, except for the finders. We've been around for thousands of years."

"Can you guys do anything cool, like fly?" Allen asked, interest piqued.

"Krory can, Lenalee and Komui can erase memories. Lavi can learn anything about anyone just by touching them, and I can read minds." Kanda said.

"Can you eat normal food?"

"Yes."

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"Baka we came in got you in the daytime!"

"Why am I the only human here?" Allen asked quietly, the question caught Kanda off guard.

"Well, there are these things called saviors, well, I'll just let Komui explain." Kanda said getting off the bed, he grabbed Allen's wrist dragging him to Komui's office.

They barged into Komui's office, he looked up surprised.

"He knows." Kanda stated.

"Kanda, how I told you to be careful," Komui scolded.

"Well then, whose idea was it to put him next to the feeding room," Kanda said.

"Err, I'm standing right here," Allen said quietly.

"Right, what all did Kanda tell you," Komui asked.

"I told him everything, except for the savior part." Kanda stated, cutting Allen off.

"Ah okay then," Komui started, "There are humans who have unusual abilities, and they are called saviors. Saviors can perform vampire like abilities without being a vampire, they have something in their blood that strengthens vampires. That woman that Kanda was feeding on was a savior, if we feed on them we don't need to drink for a while. We are under the impression that you, Allen, are a savior."

"Me?" Allen squeaked.

"Yes, but we have another theory about you."

"There is a different type of savior, one more powerful than a normal savior. There is only one born, while saviors are born quite frequently." Komui said, shooting a look at Kanda.

"A Blood savior is a human born with extraordinary abilities. They have very sweet blood that attracts vampires. Any vampire that mates with a blood savior becomes extremely powerful. So that's why they have been searched for by both the Noah clan and by us."

"Nobody knows much about them, because none have been born, until now." Komui finished staring at Allen intently.

"And you think I am a savior?" Allen asked.

"Not only that Allen, I think you're the blood savior, the one we have been waiting for." Komui said.

"How could I possibly be a blood savior?" Allen asked frantically.

"Well Allen, we have known for some time." Komui said sighing, and the secret was out, Allen's past, everything.

"You mean, I've been, that they aren't?" Allen asked confused.

Komui nodded, Allen could hardly believe what he was hearing. How could his entire life be a lie? He had lived it.

"So, if I'm the blood savior, what does that mean?" Allen asked.

"Well, we would have to find you a mate, or turn you. For now, we must keep you safe from the Noah."

"The Noah?"

"The Noah control the demons that we kill, they were the first vampires to exist." Kanda said in a bored tone.

"They have grey skin, stigmata, and golden eyes." Komui said, "Keep a watch out."

"I'm happy that you know Allen, but I wish you didn't." Komui said with a sigh, "I can already smell the difference, and by the look on Kanda's face he can too."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Your blood is sweeter moyashi, because you know. You're in more danger now. Not all vampires are in the Black Order, some are rogue who have lost their humanity. They will hunt you down if they smell you." Kanda said looking away.

"That's exactly why you will always be with another exorcist on your missions. Eventually you will find a mate, and we will see what happens." Komui said shrugging.

Allen felt a burning in his chest, it spread throughout his body like wildfire. He collapsed letting out a loud cry, a bright light shone around him like a cone.

"Allen?" Kanda said trying to reach for him, the light burned him and he pulled back.

"Well, he's awake," Komui said in awe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oooohhh Tyki! There it is," Road squealed pointing at the cone of light coming from the Black Order.

"Hmm the right here in London," Tyki said with a grin.

"Oh the girl with the heart is there too, we can hit two birds with one stone!" Road cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda carried Allen up to his room 'Damn Moyashi, has to be so cute' Kanda thought angrily.

He kicked Allen's door open putting the sleeping boy on the bed; he turned around walking to the door. Allen's hand wrapped around Kanda's coat.

"Kanda," He murmured. Kanda jerked his coat away, Allen came with it, crashing onto the floor.

"Ow…" He complained cradling a bleeding arm.

Kanda stiffened the sweet smell of his blood reaching his nose. He turned around, fangs elongated, Kanda dove at Allen taking his wrist and biting down. Allen cried and then moaned, the euphoric feeling spreading through his body.

The sweet taste of Allen's blood filled Kanda's mouth, he didn't want to let go.

"Kanda," Allen muttered weakly, falling asleep.

Kanda stopped, letting Allen's wrist fall, the wound healed. Kanda laid Allen on the bed, before going into his own room thirst quenched.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Well I'm done thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now it's bedtime! **** I loves me some reviews so please **** I'm putting Raven in the next chappie *laughs evilly* next update, ** **i dunno but social lives are fun ^.^ love you all reviews please!**


	4. Rogue

**Megamind is so darn funny! I was happy so I decided to update. Btw, the order has the ark, just thought I would say that. **** Tired… I own nothing but the plot.**

"Kanda it's been a week since you last fed, aren't you hungry?" Lenalee asked at dinner, Kanda glanced at Allen.

"I haven't been thirsty," Kanda said simply.

"Lucky, since Allen got here I can't get enough blood," Lavi whined, "No offense," he said noticing Allen's look.

"You just have no self control Lavi," Lenalee scolded, "I've been fine."

"Sorry everyone," Allen said looking at the floor, "I didn't know I was causing all of this,"

"No no, Allen your fine! Lavi's just an idiot," Lenalee laughed.

"But you love me anyway," Lavi bellowed, pulling Lenalee into a kiss.

"Kanda, Komui needs to see you in his office." Kanda sighed, walking out of the cafeteria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So you haven't been thirsty at all since you drank Allen's blood," Komui asked in awe, Kanda nodded.

"That's amazing," Komui breathed. "Oh, you, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen are going on a mission in Dublin. The finders have found traces of innocence, and we need you to find it."

"Why so many exorcists for one mission?"

"Because in Dublin there is a clan of rogue vampires and the Noah have been spotted in numerous areas. If we just send two you would be in danger, and Allen will be at risk, though his skills are needed." Komui said seriously, "I want you to give them these, we don't have time to brief them on the mission, if you go through the ark in two hours you can catch your train to Dublin."

Kanda nodded, taking the papers, he walked back down to the cafeteria.

"Yu-Chan!" Lavi bellowed glomping Kanda, "We missed you at dinner."

"Get off of me stupid rabbit, we've got a mission," Kanda growled trying to dislodge Lavi.

"All of us?" Lenalee asked incredulously, Kanda nodded.

"There is a clan of rogue vampires that needs to be taken care of, and the Noah have been spotted."

"Rogue vampires?" Allen asked fear slipping into his tone.

"They are vampires who have lost all ties to humanity; they live on instinct and are very dangerous. They will take out entire towns if they are left alone," Lavi explained looking grim, "We need to be careful, especially you Allen."

"How long do we have until we leave," Allen asked avoiding Lavi's gaze.

"Two hours, we leave through the ark." Kanda said, "Don't be late."

_TIME LAPSE 2 hours,_

"So we just walk though it?" Allen asked indicating the large glowing ark door.

"Yup," Lavi explained, walking through, "Easy as cake."

Allen walked through cautiously coming out in Ireland.

"That's amazing," Allen exclaimed with glee.

"Come on moyashi!" Kanda yelled, "Our train leaves in five minutes,"

"Coming," Allen called.

The train ride was short and uneventful; they arrived in the city of Dublin less than an hour later. Allen and Lenalee checked into the inn while Lavi and Kanda got a table at a local restaurant.

"Oi do you really have to eat so much?" Kanda said grumpily.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen asked, disregarding Kanda's question.

"He went to get something to drink," Lenalee said Allen nodded.

"Send the bill to this address," Lenalee told the waitress handing her the black order's address.

Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda walked towards the inn, Lenalee and Allen chatting happily, when Kanda stopped.

"Vampire," He hissed, grasping his sword.

"A strong one," Lenalee agreed, "Allen stay on your toes." Allen nodded stepping back as the two activated their innocence.

"Well hello there little one," A musical voice rang out, a girl who looked about 18 stepped out of the shadows. She had dark brown hair and her eyes shone scarlet. "I'm Raven, well don't you smell divine."

"Get back," Lenalee ordered snarling.

"Oh testy," Raven grinned, "This little savior belong to you?"

"Stay away," Lenalee shouted stepping closer.

"Oh," Raven's face lit up she grasped Allen's wrist, "A blood savior! You're blood must be delectable." She whispered.

"Let go of me, I'm not a blood savior" Allen yelped, trying in vain to get away.

"Not a chance sweetie, you're mind says it all, I only needed to touch you to know what you are." She said grinning, "Why don't we go for a walk?" She knocked Allen out, putting the smaller boy under her arm.

"Sayonara!" she called running off.

"Dammit, come on!" Lenalee shouted taking off after them.

'Damn moyashi.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Lea, look what I found," Raven called to her friend, "The blood savior. As in THE blood savior!"

"Really, the Noah will pay us thousands for him," Lea exclaimed.

"Pfft, you're not getting paid anything," a deep voice called, Raven whipped around. In front of her stood the dark haired man from before.

"Too slow," a female voice called, the other exorcist from before called, appearing behind Lea.

"Lea look out," Raven called, but it was too late, the other vampire had snapped her neck.

"You bitch! You're friend is going to die for that!" She screeched grabbing Allen and taking off again.

Raven ran through the city until she felt like she had a good enough lead. She stopped bringing the boys neck to her mouth and biting down, he had the sweetest blood she had ever tasted, she drank until the boy was almost dead before stopping.

"Hope you enjoyed that, it's the last thing you'll ever drink," the man from earlier yelled.

"You're really going to threaten me? You have no chance," Raven yelled, she'd never felt better in her life, she would keep this boy around.

"Where's your clan?" He called.

"Clan," She laughed, "We were the only two vampires in the city,"

"How did you cause all that damage?" The girl called.

"I'm powerful," Raven said simply, "And your friend's blood just made me even more powerful!" Raven yelled lunging at Kanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**And scene! Review to find out what happens next! 4 reviews until chapter 5! Also, I know my chapters are short but I write when time permits and if I need to decide between writing and studying, I pick studying. Sorry about that folks, I'll try as hard as I can okay **


	5. Tyki

**Oi, I feel like sh*t, don't you hate it when you think your sick, and then you really get sick. Stupid sore throat, sorry if this chappie sucks, but everything is crashing down on me at school. Social Studies (history) test on Thursday, and my hatred for Spanish is burning with the heat of a thousand Kandas. Stupid school, anyone hate Spanish as much as I do, it's my gosh darn teacher! BAKA! Well done with this note…**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kanda lunged at Raven, in a second she had him pressed up against a wall, she snarled at him, fangs elongated.

"I'm stronger than you Ponytail, what don't you get about that," she said grinning. Lenalee came shooting at her, smacking into Raven, knocking her off of Kanda.

"You want to fight pig-tails?" Raven taunted, "Bring it on." Lenalee shoot at Raven like a bullet, knocking her into the wall, she and Raven lunged at each other, neither gaining the upper hand.

A white blur flashed past Kanda and enveloped Raven knocking Lenalee out of the way. It was Allen, his arm transformed into a sword. But he had and just been drained, how could be possibly be fighting?

"Moyashi," Kanda called.

Allen delivered a devastating blow, right through the vampire's heart, her scream echoed across the field. As she turned to dust Allen collapsed to his knees, innocence still activated. Kanda ran over shaking Allen lightly, he was just awake, how could he pass out so quickly? Kanda got his answer when he pushed Allen onto his back in the grass; white strands of Allen's innocence were wrapped around his limbs. It was like Allen was a puppet, his innocence pulling the strings like a demented defense system.

"Yu, Lenalee, Allen!" Lavi shouted running towards them at full tilt. He cradled Lenalee's unconscious form, looking at Allen.

"What happened to them?" He asked eyes lingering on Allen's innocence. Kanda sighed and explained how Lenalee and Allen ended up in such terrible shape.

"So, she didn't become as powerful after she drank the blood? After you drank it you probably could've lifted up the entire Order."

"I don't know, but Lenalee needs some blood." Kanda stated lifting Allen up, his innocence deactivated.

"Alright," Lavi sighed, making a small cut on his arm. He lowered it down to Lenalee's mouth holding it there as she bit down. Lavi grunted as she drank, pulling his arm back.

"She says I'm blood thirsty," he muttered licking the wound.

"Kanda," Allen murmured cuddling closer into Kanda's chest, Kanda pulled him closer as they walked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda pushed through the door of his and Allen's room; he laid Allen down onto the bed. Brushing Allen's bangs out of his eyes, Allen reached up, grasping Kanda's arm.

"Don't leave me," he muttered his silver eyes glassy.

"I won't," Kanda promised Allen pulled him onto the bed with surprising strength. Allen cuddled up against him, pushing his head into the crook of Kanda's neck.

A thousand emotions were coursing through Kanda, all of them about Allen. Kanda had never felt this way for a person, he felt a pull towards Allen, and he wanted to protect him, hold him and never let him go. He and Allen spent the entire night like that, not moving, just enjoying the other being there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen sighed walking down the street of the busy town; he didn't know how he lost the rest of his group. Now he was trying to find his way back to the inn, but his horrible sense of direction was preventing him from doing so.

"Hey kid," a deep voice called, Allen turned around and stood face to face with a tall man. He had ratty clothes on and thick unattractive glasses.

"Err, hello," Allen said laughing nervously.

"You dropped this," the man said holding out a deck or cards, "Do you play, I'd love a game."

Allen's face lit up, he was a great cheater when it came to poker, and he gladly took the challenge.

They sat in an ally playing game after game, until the man was down to his underwear.

"Good job kid, the names Tyki by the way," Tyki said with a grin.

"Thanks, here's your stuff back, my name's Allen."

"Oh, I've got something to talk to you about." Tyki stated changing into his dark form, Allen stumbled backwards landing on his butt.

"Noah," he said fear slipping into his tone.

"That's right kid, now let's have a chat," he said, easily pinning Allen to a wall. "Now, the order's been lying to you, you think after you mate you will live a normal life, nope. After you mate you will be kept like an animal. If your mate dies, they'll mate you again and again, they say there hasn't been a blood savior, they lie. Come with me, the Noah clan isn't bad; we are the good guys in this war. You can live normally and if you mate, it happens, if not you're normal." Tyki finished with a grin, "Cya later kid."

Tyki disappeared as Kanda came around the corner into the ally Allen was in.

"How do you get lost so easily," Kanda muttered grabbing Allen's arm, "Come on, train leaves in an hour, Lenalee has the innocence."

Allen's eyes narrowed, but he decided to push the Noah's words off for now, but he would be watching the order very carefully from now on. He didn't know why but he trusted Tyki, and he wouldn't be forgetting the words he whispered. _'if you need me just call my name.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry it's so short, but I needed to update tonight, because I won't have time tomorrow. Bleh I'm so fudging tired, please please review! I'm off to bed, nighty night! And next chapter will be longer I promise, don't throw anything at me. **

** So poll time!**

**Allen x Kanda or Lavi x Allen?**

**Allen x Tyki or Lavi x Tyki (Ugh Lucky bugs me!)**

**Lavi x Kanda or Allen x Lenalee?**

**Also, what pairing should this end up being? Yullen or Poker Pair? Or maybe another pairing, I'm open to any yaoi pairing!**


	6. Turned

**Holy mother of the world! I came home from school to find 42 reviews! 42! Holy fish paste that's just flipping amazing thanks so much *bursts into tears* Okay, pulling myself together here, back to business: Pairings. A lot of people voted for Yullen, so I have decided, Yullen with some Poker Pair. No Laven in this fic sorry folks, and maybe a bit of Lucky, I dunno how I'd fit that in with Lenalee mated to him and all though. I really liked Rabbit's idea, Tyki just wanting Allen for the power but then falling in love with him, by making Tyki jealous of Kanda. So a big round of applause for Rabbit! And now I'm off to study, I have to memorize 15 names of people who signed the Declaration of Independence, no notes at all. My teacher is cruel; gosh we aren't all bookmen and women, xD.**

**I own nothing, but the plot!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, Lavi and Lenalee are mated right?" Allen asked curiously, ever since he had woken up I had been 20 questions.

"Yes," Kanda grumbled.

"How, I mean do they do something to get that way?"

"They exchange blood and say some words,"

"How do you turn someone into a vampire? I've been bitten twice this week, how am I not a vampire?" Allen asked.

"No, it's much more than that;" Kanda said quietly, "Vampires need to inject venom into your bloodstream."

"Like a spider?" Allen asked, stifling a laugh.

"Not like a spider Baka!" Kanda said, "We have venom in our teeth that we can inject humans with. It's a very painful process."

"Do you think I could become a vampire," Allen asked quietly.

"Che, you wouldn't want to be one."

"Why not, you can age, Lavi told me! You just choose not to, by the way, why don't you guys choose to age?"

"Because, if we stay the age we appear, it almost seems like we are human again." Kanda said looking out the window.

"Could you change me, Kanda?" Allen asked, "I don't want anyone else to do it."

Kanda looked up surprised; did the moyashi just say that?

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel a pull towards you that I can't ignore." Allen sighed, "I know it sounds cheesy, but. I don't know. Never mind, I'm going to find some lunch," Allen finished with a forced smile.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered watching his retreating form, "I feel… the same way."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen walked briskly down the busy street, he was so stupid, and how could he just bust that out randomly. Kanda was probably disgusted by him; 'I feel a pull towards you' it was so dumb! Allen shook his head roughly, he just needed to find some food and get his mind off of it.

"Hey kid you hungry," Tyki's voice calls, "Come on, my treat."

Allen nodded, accepting his offer, he and Tyki walked into the nearest restaurant. Allen ordered his typical amount of food, laughing at Tyki's face.

"Glad I didn't pick an expensive place," Tyki said smirking.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Allen asked shoveling food into his mouth.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with that other vampire this morning." Tyki said Allen froze.

"And?" He asked swallowing, narrowing his eyes.

"You want to be a vampire, kid?" Tyki asked with a grin, "I can make that happen,"

Allen dropped the plate he was holding, did he really want this strange man changing his life?

"I-I don't know if that's something that I want," Allen stuttered.

"So that's it," Tyki said darkly. "You don't want anyone but that bastard to change you."

"N-no it's not that it's just,"

"I can do better than him," Tyki said cutting Allen off. "Just think about it,"

"I ah, okay," Allen finished lamely.

"Good, you're done; now let's get you back to the hotel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kanda, about this morning, I'm sorry," Allen said staring at the floor.

"Che, it was nothing, just forget about it." Kanda replied glaring at him.

"I didn't know that the whole vampire thing was so important to you. And then I drop the whole 'I have feelings for you' bomb and I dunno," Allen rambled.

"Moyashi, its fine." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"No Kanda it's not fine, I was out of line."

"No you weren't," Kanda said, "So just shut up. I feel the same way towards you; it's not a big deal."

"You idiot! It is a big deal." Allen shouted laughing, "It this the first time this has happened to you?"

"No," Kanda said suddenly finding the chair interesting.

"Oh my god, the great Yu Kanda has his first crush," Allen announced laughing.

"Shut up Baka moyashi!"

"Nope, this is too good," Allen said laughing harder.

Allen didn't notice Kanda pounce until it was too late, Allen found a very pissed off vampire on top of him.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stuttered blushing.

"Moyashi," Kanda purred, crushing his lips to Allen's. Allen gladly opened his mouth letting Kanda's tongue explore his mouth.

"Will you turn me?" Allen asked, gasping for breath.

"Why do you want it so bad?"

"I'm tired of being useless, and of vampires hunting me down." Allen complained.

"I thought only one vampire hunted you down," Kanda asked suspiciously.

"Err there may have been one other, but he didn't hurt me." Allen said, "Nothing happened."

"Who found you moyashi?"

"A man named Tyki," Allen admitted.

"A Noah, you ran into a fucking Noah and you didn't think to tell us?" Kanda yelled.

"Because you'd react like this, he didn't hurt me, I trust him."

"Allen, you can never trust Noah!" Kanda shouted.

"How would you know that Kanda?"

"Because moyashi, I was a blood savior once," Kanda said quietly.

"What, how I thought there weren't any other ones besides me."

"Because I was turned before the order found out."

"By who?"

"Tyki Mikk,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I am mean so its cliffy time! **** Please review! I am going to bed, now. Review to find out what happens, and thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed **


	7. Venom

**Omfg Harry Potter is amazing! I went to the midnight show, and now I want to see it again! Well back to business, this story has more reviews than Unseen! That's awesome, and thanks to everyone, one of my reviewers guessed right on my little twist. Sorry this update is late, I was going to update earlier but I got home from school and slept for like five hours, I got home at like 3 last night. The funny part is after all of that sleeping, I'm still exhausted! **

**Allen: Ella owns nothing but the plot!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dammit how could I be stupid? Kanda cursed as Allen left, he wasn't a blood savior and Tyki didn't change him. Tiedoll changed him, why did Komui tell him to say that, Allen would find out soon enough.

"Lenalee come in," Kanda called sensing the Chinese girl's thoughts.

"Kanda, what did you do to Allen this time," Lenalee asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I told him what your brother told me to tell him, where is the moyashi?" Kanda said averting his eyes from her glare.

"He's with Lavi, they're getting some dinner. Kanda since when do you listen to my brother?"

"A Noah had already found him; I wanted to keep Allen away from him." Kanda said, "For the sake of the mission," he added quickly.

"Wow Kanda that almost sounded nice," Lenalee said grinning, "Do you care about our little Allen-kun?"

"No," Kanda stated, much to his horror a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Kanda, I can sense your emotions, I'm older than I look," Lenalee said with a smirk. "I've been around as long as the originals Kanda. One of the first turned,"

"Che, I know that," Kanda muttered, "You remind me every time I try to hide something from you."

"Well Kanda, read my mind," Lenalee said, "If you can tell me what I'm thinking I'll stop bugging you." Kanda sighed, he had trouble reading Lenalee's thoughts, Allen and Lavi were like open books to him. Though the thoughts were flowing into his mind, ever since he drank Allen's blood…

"Lenalee, I don't want to hear your thoughts about Lavi," Kanda snarled, glaring at the older vampire.

"You heard me?" He asked amazed, "But I had all those blocks up, is it because of Allen's blood?"

"Don't know, but please put Lavi out of your head, I never needed that mental picture," Kanda said flinching.

"Oh, sorry," She said with a laugh, "Guess I have to worry about what I think now," she teased.

"What's taking them so long," Kanda asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe they got lost,"

"Has Lavi ever gotten lost in his life?"

"Good point…"

"I'm going to find the two idiots, you just stay here and contact your brother, and there isn't any innocence in this town." Kanda said getting up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Moyashi-Chan what's wrong?" Lavi whined, grabbing onto Allen's arm.

"Don't call me that Lavi" Allen said with a sigh, he had so much on his mind.

"You have to admit you are pretty short compared to me and Yu-Chan."

"Shut up," Allen complained.

"What do we have here?" A voice drawled Allen and Lavi turned around to face Tyki.

"You brought a friend kid, a rather cute friend." Tyki said, "Too bad he's mated."

"Noah," Lavi hissed activating his innocence.

"Exorcist," Tyki mocked, "Do I look that threatening,"

"Do we need to answer that?" Allen asked activating Crown Clown.

"Why are we acting so cold today?" Tyki said appearing in front of Allen, "I haven't done anything, yet."

"Sorry to interrupt," Lavi growled, "But Allen-Chan is Yu-Chans." Lavi yelled swinging his hammer at Tyki.

"Gotta do better than that," Tyki drawled, unfazed by the hammer.

"It went right through him," Allen exclaimed.

"That's one of my abilities; I choose what I touch and what touches me." He said, "I'll show you," Tyki shoved his arm into Allen's chest, it went through.

"See, no harm done, though if I wanted to I could take his heart right out of his chest, without leaving a mark." Tyki grinned, "So, Mr. Exorcist I have a little present for you." Tyki said calling out four level threes.

"Dammit," Lavi cursed, stealing a glance at Allen.

"Now, for you," Tyki said looking at Allen hungrily, "I'm incredibly thirsty and you smell divine."

Allen's eyes widened, not again, he squirmed in Tyki's grasp.

"Let me go," Allen yelled, trying to scratch Tyki with his claw.

"Well that arm is pretty dangerous," Tyki sighed, his hand glowed blue. He smacked Allen's arm deactivating the innocence. "See the power the Noah clan offers."

"I don't care, just let me go,"

"What if I turned you right now, that wouldn't make your little friend very happy would it?"

Tyki smirked, "We'll see about that later, for now." Tyki bit down hard onto Allen's neck, Allen cried out, there wasn't any euphoric feeling this time. Just pain, unbearable pain that spread through Allen's body like wildfire.

"Allen," Lavi yelled running towards him, Kanda following close behind. _Kanda._ Allen collapsed against Tyki; he no longer had the strength to stand up. Tyki sighed in content pulling away supporting Allen; he smirked at the two vampires, blood running down his chin.

"He is delicious," Tyki purred hugging Allen close, enjoying the rage on their faces. "Oh, I injected some venom; I'd say we've got maybe ten minutes until it takes effect."

Tyki vanished and Allen fell to the floor, he tried to get up only to collapse again.

"Kanda," he muttered weakly, "I'm burning," Kanda picked him up running with Lavi back to the inn.

"Shit," Lavi muttered, "It's my fault."

They ran into the deserted inn, there weren't any humans in it, Lenalee must have moved them.

"Kanda, I can smell the venom," Lenalee cried, "What are we going to do."

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do, it would be stupid to try to suck the venom out, he's lost too much blood." Kanda said laying Allen down onto the bed.

"He's not screaming like they normally do," Lavi mused looking at Allen's squirming body.

Allen started coughing violently; Lenalee grabbed a trashcan, holding it in front of Allen's face. He coughed up a red substance; he hacked for a few more minutes before getting it all out.

"Oh my god, Kanda that's the venom, all of it. There's no trace of it left in his body!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Lavi, touch him, see if you can figure out why that happened." Kanda ordered. Lavi put his hand on Allen's forehead, his eyes widening.

"He can only be turned willingly, if it's his choice. That's why the venom's gone."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cut! Well I like this chapter, especially the part with Lenalee and Kanda. If I were her I would totally think of creepy things if I knew he could read my mind. Tyki makes me smile, Road is making her debut next chappie!**

**Road: Yay! **

**Ella: I love Road, she's funny in the anime.**

**Allen: at least she's not obsessed with you…**

**Road: Allen!**

**Kanda: No.**

**Ella: Well review please and I'll post next chapter when I have time. Harry Potter is amazing! Eat your veggies, and review and you'll grow up nice and strong ^.^**


	8. The Nasty

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Sorry for the late update I was going to update on Tuesday originally, but things happened on Monday and Tuesday. So instead of updating I was having breakdowns all day because people are cruel, especially those of the male population. So boy trouble plus bitchie (Sorry) friends made me a very sad young lady. But on the bright side I did get an A on my history test and memorized all those darn names! Thanks to Dazzled for that awesome suggestion!** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way this is kind of a fluffy funny chappie for the holidays, with a twist at the end.**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So you're saying that I can only be turned into a vampire willingly," Allen asked again.

"Yes moyashi, that's what I said." Kanda answered, they were currently sitting in Kanda's room playing 20 questions again.

"Why is your skin so cold?" Allen asked feeling Kanda's arm, "I never noticed that before."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy!" Allen grinned.

"You've been acting really weird since you coughed up the venom," Kanda said raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft I haven't been weird you've been weird," Allen drawled.

"That's it we are going to see Lenalee." Kanda said pulling Allen up.

"Kanda stop, that hurts," Allen shouted.

"Wait here," Kanda said pushing Allen out, going back in to change.

Lavi walked around the corner to see Allen with a pout on in cute face, limping a bit.

"Lavi, Kanda's being rough with me," Allen complained latching onto Lavi.

"What?"

"I said, Kanda is being rough with me, he hurt my butt," what Allen meant was that he hit his bottom on the bed as he got up. What Lavi heard was something completely different.

"You and Yu-Chan did the nasty?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Wha?"

"You took the maiden voyage with Yu-Chan?"

"We went on a boat yeah," Allen drawled.

"Oh my god, Lenalee is gonna love this, come on!" Lavi shouted pulling Allen behind him.

Kanda walked out of his room, "Moyashi?" he cursed running towards Lenalee's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my gosh I knew it!" Lenalee exclaimed with glee.

"Yup, I heard it right from Moyashi-Chan!"

"Names Allen," Allen drawled from the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Lenalee asked, regarding Allen's sudden interest in her bras.

"Hey Allen stop that!" Lavi shouted, picking Allen up.

"Is he drunk?" Lenalee asked as Lavi laid Allen down on her bed.

"No, he's having a reaction to the venom her coughed up the other day," Kanda's voice called from the doorway.

"Yu-Chan, congrats on the maiden voyage!" Lavi shouted hugging Kanda, "I knew you would do it someday!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda asked pushing Lavi away.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled cuddling up against him, "You hurt my butt." He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh my god! So cute!" Lenalee shouted, "Kanda how was it?"

"How was what?" Kanda asked putting a pouting Allen down.

"The intercourse, the nasty, the dirty deed, the sex come on man details!" Lavi said listing all the names.

"What, we didn't do anything," Kanda said glaring at Lavi.

"That's not what Allen says," Lenalee grinned.

"Look we didn't do anything, now all that aside, what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Lenalee said, "No venom or anything in his system, just a little reaction that should wear off soon."

"So you're saying that you didn't do anything?"

"Yes,"

"Dammit." Lavi cursed.

"Aw Lavi don't be sad," Allen cried glomping him.

"Okay, so it will wear off?" Kanda asked glaring at Lavi.

"Any time now," Lenalee confirmed.

"Gah Lavi," Allen cried jumping up, "How, when, where?"

"Bingo," Lenalee smiled.

"Oh right, Lenalee can I talk to you?" Allen asked, "Privately," the Chinese girl nodded ushering Kanda and Lavi out.

"What's up?"

"I want to be a vampire," Allen said.

"Oh," Lenalee said surprised.

"Kanda won't change me, and I hate feeling so helpless all the time," Allen cried.

"The scent of your blood won't change." Lenalee stated, "You would still smell intoxicating."

"I know, but I need to be stronger, for him." Allen muttered.

"I see, so you've though this through then?"

"Yes," Allen said again.

"Alright," Lenalee said getting up, Allen tilted his head in anticipation. "Oh, I'm not gonna turn you,"

Allen sweatdropped.

"That's Kanda's job, though I'm sure you could bribe Lavi to do it." Lenalee said with a grin.

"Why can't you just do it?" Allen whined, "Kanda has a stick up his ass. There's no way in hell that he would turn me."

"You just gotta work some magic Allen." Lenalee exclaimed.

"Work some magic?"

"Yeah, He obviously likes you, just work some sexy magic. It works like a charm on Lavi."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No," Lenalee laughed, "Just try to _convince_ him to turn him, turn on the charm."

"Umm, okay, I'll try it." Allen said.

"Good luck," She yelled hugging Allen tightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda sat in his room alone thinking about what Lavi had said earlier.

"_Yu-Chan, why haven't you and Allen done anything yet?" _

"_Don't call me that! And I'm worried that I'll get tempted."_

"_Then change him,"_

"_Maybe…"_

Maybe changing the Moyashi wouldn't be that bad…

"Kanda," Allen called softly from the door.

"Come in Moyashi," Kanda said hearing the faint 'Name's Allen'

Allen walked over to Kanda pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Kanda," he muttered.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, he flipped Allen over so he was on top.

"Kiss me," Allen said firmly, his eyes flashing red. Kanda complied immediately his body acting before his mind.

"What the hell?" Kanda asked as they pulled away, "Did you compel me?"

"I thought vampires couldn't do that."

"They can't, but it seems like you can, try it again."

"Umm okay," Allen said thinking, "Punch the wall." Kanda complied again.

"Really punch the wall?" Kanda growled holding his injured hand.

"Sorry," Allen replied sheepishly.

"Whatever, what did you come here for anyway?"

"I want you to turn me," Allen said.

"We went over this, I won't change you." Kanda said, "And you're a fool for asking again."

"Kanda, I order you to change me," Allen said darkly.

"Moyashi," Kanda warned body moving forward, "Call it off now, you'll regret it."

"No," Allen said, "This time I will not back down!"

"You idiot," Kanda yelled trying to fight Allen's control.

"I need to be strong," Allen said smiling up at Kanda. "For Mana, for Lenalee, Lavi, and for you Kanda."

Kanda reached Allen, gathering the smaller boy into his arms as he bit down on Allen's neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**And cut! Lol the whole Maiden Voyage thing is from Grey's anatomy and doing the nasty is what I say because I don't like to say sex lol. I love this chappie! It was just a little light-hearted for the holidays until the end, see now Allen can be seme!**

**Allen: Damn straight.**

**Kanda: I still top**

**Lavi: Are you gonna do the nasty? Lenalee get the popcorn**

**Lenalee: On it!**

**Ella: I can totally see Lenalee as a yaoi fangirl! **

**Tyki: I thought I was gonna change him…**

**Ella: My Yullen fangirl side won… sorry Tyki **

**Tyki: Meh**

**Raven: Maybe Tyki can do the nasty with Allen-Chan!**

**Ella: That's up to the reviewers to decide! Who shall Allen do the nasty with Kanda or Tyki?**

**Raven: Can you even write lemon?**

**Ella: Errr no, I'll try tho!**

**Raven: Great bad lemon…**


	9. Vampire

**Two chapters in two days **** I'm happy now! The last chappie was more of a little filler with Lavi and his dirty mind *wink wink* so sorry if it sucked. I love how this chapter turned out I really do, hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen gasped as Kanda bit him, embracing the euphoric feeling of the vampire's bite. As the venom entered his system Allen cried out, the burning much worse than the time Tyki bit him. Kanda snapped out of it catching Allen as he collapsed.

"Moyashi," Kanda breathed as the younger exorcist fell.

"Kanda, thank you," Allen smiled before wincing.

"You are such an idiot," Kanda murmured into Allen's snow white hair.

"How long does it last," Allen asked crying out again.

"A couple hours at least, want a towel to bite on?"

"I'm sure everyone already knows." Allen breathed as Kanda laid him down onto the bed.

"Che, Lenalee and Lavi will come parading in any moment." Kanda growled looking at the door.

"Kanda, are you mad at me?"

"No," Kanda sighed, "I can't stay mad at you, it's infuriating."

"That didn't make much sense Kanda," Allen laughed weakly, "The pains not as bad as I thought it would be."

"The venom is only spreading through your body right now, the pain starts when the venom starts to change your body structure."

"Change my body structure?"

"Vampires are faster and stronger than humans, so your muscles and other systems will be changed. Also our skin is tougher like a defense system, and our body becomes more appealing to humans so that it is easier to find food." Kanda explained, "When that starts we will need to take you to the infirmary, they have blood and other necessities for newborns."

"Take me there now," Allen whispered face contorting in pain. Kanda picked him up and carried Allen out the door, on his way down he hit Lavi and Lenalee's doors.

"He worked the magic!" Lenalee cried happily.

"Yu-Chan, now you guys can-"

"Don't even say 'do the nasty' or I'll shove mugan up your ass!" Kanda snarled. Needless to say Lavi was quiet.

"Lenalee, it didn't work." Allen breathed.

"Huh, then how?"

"He can compel people, pretty damn annoying ability." Kanda answered walking faster.

"I've never heard of a vampire being able to compel a person, much less a human." Lenalee mused.

"Yu-Chan you're the strongest vampire I know, how did it work on you?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted Allen flinched, letting out a groan.

"Would you like me to carry him," Lenalee offered holding out her arms, "You may have your hands full with him." She finished jerking her thumb towards Lavi, Kanda reluctantly handed Allen to Lenalee.

"It controls your body, while you carry out the order, your mind is completely aware." Kanda explained, "Now hurry up before he starts screaming." Kanda said indicating Allen's squirming form.

"Meet you there," Lenalee said taking, off her innocence activated. Kanda and Lavi ran after her towards the infirmary.

When Kanda and Lavi arrived Allen was laying on a hospital bed breathing heavily and sweating.

"They gave him a bit of blood; it apparently makes the process less painful. God I swear his scent is getting stronger." Lenalee gasped.

Kanda stiffened as the scent hit him, Lenalee was right; Allen's scent was getting stronger and even more intoxicating.

"Kanda, we need to get out of here now," Lenalee said attempting to pull Kanda out of the room.

Kanda stepped forward, eyes glowing red and fangs elongating, he could see Lavi and Lenalee's hunting instinct taking over.

"Step out of the room;" Komui's voice called his face was covered with a mask, "Your bloodlust is too strong right now."

"Brother step back now," Lenalee snarled pushing him out of the way, before reaching Allen she was restrained by Marie. Kanda and Lavi were roughly pulled out of the infirmary; Lenalee was carried out kicking wildly. As soon as the infirmary doors closed and the scent dissipated the three vampires returned to normal.

"What was that?" Lavi gasped, holding his throat.

"That was a blood savior turning into a vampire, when they are humans their smell is sweet. Though when turned into vampires their scent is irresistible to those close to them, it makes it easier for them to mate I suppose." Komui explained. "Now you three get something to drink,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eh I guess ponytail really did do it," Road yawned."Tyki, he's turned, when are you gonna go get him?"

"I'm not going to get him, he'll come to us," Tyki said straightening his tie.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Road asked.

"The order made a fatal mistake; they don't think the truth will catch up to them."

"Hm, what am I missing here?"

"They told him that I changed ponytail, and that he was a blood savior, not a very smart move. The kid's going on a mission as soon as he's well enough, that's when I'll strike, a newborns emotions are heightened after all. The kid will be crushed, betrayed, easy enough to manipulate." Tyki finished.

"I see, would you like me to create a mission for him? I can send a distress call from our mansion in France." Road offered.

"Sounds good, whenever he wakes up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen bit back a scream; the burning pain that shot through every part of his body was unbearable. He felt every part of his system being burned up and replaced again. How much longer would this last, it had been two hours and thirty minutes since he had been in the infirmary, he could hear the nurses talking.

The pain faded slowly from Allen's body, the burning sensation gathering into his throat. He sat up quickly his eyes flying open; he needed to sate the burning in his throat. The nurses regarded him coolly, calling for Komui.

"Allen," Lenalee exclaimed hugging him tightly, Allen's pupils dilated as her scent hit him.

"Uh Lenalee I would step back a bit," Lavi suggested noticing the bloodlust in Allen's eyes.

"Oh right, sorry," Lenalee said sheepishly, Allen's eyes went red and his fangs grew.

"I'm so thirsty," Allen rasped.

"Kanda needs to feed you, for the transformation to be complete." Lavi explained.

Allen got up slowly studying everything in the room, everything was more defined, and he could hear the nurses hushed conversations in the other room.

"It's different I know," Lenalee smiled, "Come on I'll take you to Kanda." Allen took her hand and walked along side her, trying to ignore the burning in his throat.

Lenalee carefully knocked on Kanda's door, the Japanese man opened it roughly. Kanda's glare softened when he saw a very uncomfortable moyashi.

"Go on Yu-Chan feed him!" Lavi called happily walking down the hallway with Lenalee.

"Kanda, it burns." Allen said softly.

"Here," Kanda said tilting his head, exposing his neck.

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you,"

"Just do it Moyashi I don't have all day."

Allen bit down onto Kanda's neck his eyes widened as the sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He drank until Kanda removed him.

"Feel better?" Kanda asked smirking.

"Yeah!" Allen said happily, "But aren't you drained?"

"I don't get weak very easily."

"Thank you Kanda," Allen smiled.

"Che, you're the one that made me do it."

"Still thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We received a distress call from a small town in France; we are sending you and Allen." Komui explained handing Kanda the forms.

"Che, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Komui answered, "It would be wise to let Allen have some more blood before you leave. He has exceptional control but the bloodlust must be uncomfortable for him."

"Alright," Kanda said with a sigh.

"And Kanda," Komui called, "Be careful, the Noah could be lurking anywhere."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My first mission as a vampire, what do I take?" Allen asked as he began to pack.

"Just take normal stuff, it's not like we have special vampire supplies." Lenalee said folding some of Allen's clothes.

"Lenalee where's Lavi I haven't seen him all day."

"He's on a mission with Miranda," Lenalee answered, "He comes back when you guys leave."

"Oh," Allen sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno, two weeks alone with Kanda is going to be weird, what if he's mad about the compelling thing?"

"Kanda likes you Allen, I don't think he'd be mad at you for something like that." Lenalee said with a grin, "Besides, I have a feeling Kanda was gonna turn you anyway."

"Really?" Allen's checks flushed red, "Wait, how can I still blush? I thought vampires couldn't."

"Oh Allen, you can't believe everything you read in _Twilight_, trust me vampires don't sparkle, and we can blush."

"I never said vampires could sparkle," Allen muttered closing his suitcase.

"And you're all set!" Lenalee smiled, "Why don't you go see Kanda, he can feed you so you'll be ready for tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kanda, how do I mate with someone, now that I'm a vampire?" Allen asked as Kanda let him in.

"You exchange blood and say 'Debeo vobis et tantum' which means I am bound to you and you only."

"That's it?"

"Che," Kanda sighed, "It's a big deal in the vampire community."

"Have you mated with anyone?" Allen asked.

"Does it look like it?"

"No, I was just wondering," Allen said a blush forming. "Um Kanda, I was wondering, do you like me?"

"What?" Kanda asked did he hear the moyashi right.

"D-Do you like me, like more than a friend?"

"Why do you ask," Kanda replied with a smirk, "Is Lavi corrupting your brain?"

"No it's just; I like you a lot more than a friend. I feel like you understand what I'm going through." Allen admitted. "You were a blood savior too; it's nice to hear I'm not the only one."

"Che," Kanda said looking away.

"So do you?"

Kanda pulled Allen into a kiss, Allen yelped before joining in. "Is that answer enough for you?"

"I-I think so," Allen breathed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rawr! Lol the whole Twilight thing was just a little joke, nothing against Twilight I happen to really like the books and movies. Though I hate the 'vampires sparkle' thing, that's kinda weird, imagine Kanda sparkling! So Tyki shall be in the next chapter, Yay! A bit of Yullen in this chappie, not much though…**

**Now for an omake theater: If we were Twilight vampires!**

**Lavi: So you're saying that we sparkle and stalk teenage girls?**

**Allen: Pretty much.**

**Lavi: I have to say that's creepy even for me.**

**Lenalee: Who's gonna be Bella, the uncoordinated Lego-block?**

**Lavi: Allen! Yu-Chan can be Edward!**

**Kanda: I am not being a stalker, sparkly, too pale vampire.**

**Allen: And I won't be a damn Lego-block!**

**DONE!**

**Again I love Twilight no offense to anyone **** Please Review!**


	10. Compelled

**Oh my god it's time for: Blood Savior! Yay… **** I'm trying to update as much as possible this weekend because I have a feeling this week's gonna be hectic. Hey guys please review, I need to know how I'm doing, **entercoolnamehere **gave me some criticism which I appreciate. Please if you have anything you want to say even if it's "Hey I like cheesecake, btw good story!" that's totally cool I really don't bite that hard ;). **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This day is not going fast enough," Allen complained falling onto Lenalee's bed.

"Want to be alone with Kanda?" Lenalee asked with a grin.

"No, I just though the train was leaving in the morning not at night,"

"Yeah, Lavi's back already," Lenalee said sighing.

"Great, now he and Kanda are going to fight, that's all we need." Allen sighed. There was a loud crash above them.

"Did you hear that?"

"How could I not?" Lenalee said, "Come on, we might as well see what Lavi did."

Allen and Lenalee ran swiftly up to the training room to find Kanda with Lavi backed up against the wall, he had marker all over his face.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep Yu-Chan!" Lavi sang.

"I wasn't sleeping idiot!" Kanda shouted.

"What are you two doing?" Lenalee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I made some art," Lavi grinned holding up a black marker.

"Lavi, I swear you get dumber with age," Lenalee sighed.

"Oi, what are you grinning about Moyashi?" Kanda yelled.

"How can I not," Allen said with a laugh, "He drew a unibrow!"

"I'm gonna cut off all your hair stupid rabbit!" Kanda snarled at Lavi.

"Alright you two stop fighting," Lenalee ordered with a sigh.

"Not until he's dead!" Kanda shouted pulling out Mugan.

"Err Kanda it was just a joke," Lavi gulped.

Kanda raised his sword ready to bring it down on Lavi when something wrapped around his waist. He looked down; Allen was looking up at him with a pout.

"Don't kill him Kanda, please," Allen asked. Kanda's eye twitched, why did the damn moyashi have to be so… cute?

'_Lavi still owes me money, he can't die until he pays me' _Allen thought, his black form cackling.

"Fine," Kanda said sheathing Mugan. Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"And you," Allen said turning towards Lavi, "Give me the money you owe me," He ordered eyes turning red.

"Dammit I though you forgot," Lavi whined walking away.

"Hmm, it really does work," Lenalee said, "I wish I could do that."

"Eh it has its perks," Allen smirked glancing at Kanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what's our mission?" Allen asked as they boarded the train.

"We received a distress call from a young woman in France; she says that her family went missing." Kanda replied sitting down in the compartment

"That's it?" Allen deadpanned.

"She's paying," Kanda said, "The order will do extra jobs for extra money."

"So Kanda about last night…"

"What about it?"

"What did it mean?"

"Che, what do you think it meant?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking," Allen said with a sigh.

"It meant this," Kanda said capturing Allen's lips with his own.

"Mr. Kanda, I have the forms you asked for- oh!" The finder yelped at he walked in. "Sorry I didn't realize, I'll just go now," he said hurrying down the hallway.

"We just scarred him for life," Allen said horrified.

"Eh, he'll live," Kanda shrugged leaning in for another kiss.

"No," Allen said pushing him away, "He'll come back."

"Che,"

"Someone's in a bad mood." Allen stated. Kanda just looked away, Allen sighed, "Kanda tell me what wrong."

"I'm thirsty," Kanda spat, "I really hate that compelling. We need to get you a blindfold."

"Here," Allen said pulling down the collar of his shirt, "Take some."

Kanda sighed and shook his head.

"Kanda, don't make me compel you," Allen warned, "You can't starve yourself."

Kanda leaned into Allen's neck taking in the sweet smell; he licked Allen's neck, smirking when Allen shivered. He bit down, and Allen let out a moan, Allen's blood was like heaven there were no words to describe how it felt and tasted.

"Kanda, stop now," Allen said softly tapping him. Kanda reluctantly pulled away licking away the blood that dripped down Allen's neck.

"Better?" Allen asked with a smile, he yawned lying against Kanda.

Kanda nodded wrapping an arm around the smaller exorcist who fell asleep almost instantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mam, are you home?" Allen called knocking on the door.

"She's not going to answer," Kanda said looking around the house, "All of the windows in the back are broken; we should just search the inside."

"Okay," Allen kicked down the door and walked in, the entire house was vacant.

"It looks like people haven't been here for years." Allen commented.

"That's because there haven't," a smooth voice called. Tyki was standing at the top of the stairs with a young girl.

"Noah," Kanda snarled activating his innocence.

"And you said you didn't want to become a vampire," Tyki smirked shaking his head.

"Tyki you never said he was this adorable!" The girl gushed.

"I never said he wasn't Road." Allen sweatdropped.

"Back to business," Road said, "You're coming with us Allen-Chan!"

"He's not going anywhere," Kanda snarled, fangs elongated.

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter," Tyki said jumping down from the balcony.

"Mhm so back off ponytail!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Well this chappies done! OMG like halfway through this I got a phone call and I went in my room to talk to my friend. While I was sitting there my door opened ON ITS OWN! So I thought it was my mom at first but she and my dad were out in the living room, and my dog couldn't have done it because he's too short. So now I'm scared! I need Allen; he can kill the demon that's in my house! My parents don't even believe me, why would I lie about that?**

**Lavi: Cause you get paranoid, ever since Paranormal Activity 1 and 2.**

**Ella: The first one wasn't scary the second one scared me though!**

**Raven: Again, how the poop would we imagine a door opening my friend heard it on the phone and everything!**

**Ella: Now I really don't want to go to bed…**

**Raven: Maybe we can rewrite Unseen tonight…**

**Please review and tell me how to exorcist the gosh darn ghostie in my home! Cause I am SCARED! And tell me if you think I'm just insane… **


	11. Only you

**OMG OMG OMG! I'm so happy, I'm gonna be in the International Baccalaureate program! It's one of the best college prep programs in the country, so if I make it all the way through and pass the exam I'll be recognized by big universities! YAY! It's a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders, high school stuff has been killing me and I finally decided on the program! So now I've just gotta be accepted, which will be pretty much guaranteed, and I'm set **** I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Yullen to all! Lol I was so happy when I got home I said, "I'm in a Yullen mood," my mom looked at me like I was crazy hehe!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on ponytail, I'll take you on," Road grinned shooting forward and grabbing Kanda's hair, pulling him into the other room.

"Kanda!" Allen called reached for him.

"Road will take good care of him," Tyki smiled pushing Allen against the wall.

"What do you want?" Allen asked narrowing his eyes.

"I just thought I'd take the liberty to tell you all of the lies they've told you." Tyki purred moving closer to Allen.

"Lies hmm?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"You're boyfriend over there told you a pretty big lie,"

"Do tell." Allen said biting back a laugh.

"He was never a blood savior," Tyki purred moving so close their lips almost touched.

"I know."

"I never turned him, it was all an elaborate lie," Tyki continued as if he hadn't heard Allen. "The order lied to you to gain your trust; they never cared about you, only the power that you promised. Come with us Allen," Tyki whispered, "We will accept you for you and not your power. We won't lie and use you like they did."

"Mhm," Allen mumbled appearing sad.

"I know it's a lot to take in, finding out the one you loved lied to you," Tyki said brushing Allen's hair out of his eyes.

"Okay I can't take this anymore; do you people think I'm stupid?" Allen shouted gaining the attention of Road and Kanda. "I've known this all along; Kanda is not the world's best liar you know."

"You've known?" Kanda asked dumbstruck.

"Lavi is not a good secret keeper either," Allen smirked.

"So what do you say, leave these liars and come with us," Tyki purred pulling Allen close, "I'm not called the Noah of pleasure for nothing." Allen turned a bright red; Tyki captured Allen's lips in a crushing kiss. Allen struggled pushing the older vampire back, wiping his lips.

"What the hell?" He shouted glaring at the older man.

"It was a welcoming present," Tyki smirked, "You taste delightful by the way," Tyki sang enjoying the growl that came from Kanda.

"There is no welcoming present, because I'm not going." Allen said coldly, "I'm not leaving the one I love, not for some fake excuse of a family."

"Ouch," Road smirked walking towards them, "But again, you have no choice in the matter. We tried to be nice but now I guess we have to be rough." She opened out of her doors, "Tyki."

"Got it," Tyki grasped Allen's upper arm pulling him roughly towards the door.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled trying to get up.

"Oh jeez," Allen sighed, "Tyki let go of me," He ordered sternly. The Noah complied looking surprised.

"Now, take your little niece and walk through that door now." Allen's eyes flashed red as Tyki did as he was told. He let out a sigh of relief as the door disappeared, he sprinted towards Kanda.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Allen asked frantically, trying to stop the bleeding on Kanda's leg.

"Just fine," Kanda hissed.

"Kanda I didn't leave you, don't leave me, please!" Allen cried as Kanda fluttered in and out of consciousness.

"Kanda!" Allen screamed at the samurai went limp, "Dammit, don't die on me!" Allen scratched his wrist drawing blood; he pressed his wrist to Kanda's lips letting the red liquid flow into his mouth. Kanda's eyes flew open, they were red with hunger, and he bit down drinking hungrily. Allen sighed falling against Kanda as the euphoric feeling took over, he didn't even realize Kanda took too much until he was passed out.

"Moyashi," Kanda breathed setting down his wrist, "Allen? Dammit why didn't you tell me I took too much, idiot," Kanda mumbled picking up the smaller boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Did he give up the Noah's offer for me?' _Kanda thought as he lay next to Allen on the large hotel bed. He sighed pulling the sleeping moyashi to his chest; he almost smiled when Allen cuddled up against him, letting out on content sigh.

"Kanda," Allen murmured snuggling closer. "Are you alright?"

"You get attacked by Noahs, compel them, and get drained of most of your blood and you ask if I'm okay. Maybe you're stupider than I thought."

"Someone's in a bad mood," Allen commented stretching.

"Who did you mean when you told the Noah that you wouldn't leave the one you love?" Kanda blurted out, Allen froze and turned around.

"That's pretty out of character for you Kanda."

"Just answer the damn question." Kanda growled.

"It was you of course," Allen smiled hugging the older exorcist, Kanda hugged back awkwardly.

"That Tyki guy seemed pretty interested in you," Kanda grunted. Not that he was jealous or anything, Allen _did _pick Kanda over him.

"It's just an act," Allen said waving it off, "It's pretty obvious."

"Che,"

"Are you jealous Kanda," Allen asked smiling slightly.

"No."

"I think that you are," Allen exclaimed smirk growing wider.

"And if I am," Kanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be, I only have eyes for one person," Allen purred, "Of course that's Lavi." Allen laughed.

"Don't even joke about that stupid rabbit!" Kanda warned.

"I'm just kidding Kanda; you're the only one for me."

Inside a thousand Kanda's were rejoicing, but that would never show on the outside.

"Come on, we've got to sleep, that train leaves at dawn." Kanda said.

"Mmkay!" Allen said happily cuddling closer to Kanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**KYA! Allen's so darn cute, I wish I could have one… But anyway, I love this chappie! This dialogue hit me in math and I almost squealed in the middle of class lol. I am so happy! But now my friend is pressuring me to go to another school, because she wants all her friends to be there. So now she's mad at me for going to another school. But you win some you lose some I suppose; the IB program was too good to pass up. And it's something that I want to do, so it's my decision. Please review! **


	12. Scarred

**I have another story up… A Haunting. Like everyone has a high school AU thingy and I wanted one too, except this is a haunted house thing. But anyway, has anyone played Final Fantasy versus XIII? It looks interesting and I was wondering if it was any good, the main character looks yummy… I have been reading FFVII fics all week, because Cloud and Vincent are just sexy, that's now my 4****th**** favorite yaoi pairing xD. And I have discovered my secret love for Laven and I just might do a fic for that pairing. Well anyway on with it!**

**I own nothing!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"He's very troublesome isn't he," the earl said over dinner.

"But he's so adorable!" Road squealed, "I want to play with him."

"Very interesting ability, I've never seen it before." Tyki said, "Incredibly powerful."

"It would be in our best interest to have him on our side," the Earl said, "Tyki and Road bring him here."

"It's not that easy!" Tyki complained.

"Find his weakness and exploit it, we can't afford to let the exorcists have this advantage."

"Weakness," Road muttered, "He was very fond of that ponytailed guy."

"His friends are his weakness," Tyki mused, "Threaten them and he turns to jelly."

"Then we wait until their next mission." Road said smiling, "And this time I'll handle Allen-kun!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Moyashi-Chan, Yu-Chan you're back!" Lavi cheered Latching onto Kanda's arm.

"Get off of me if you want to keep your arm." Kanda growled.

"Hey Allen," Lenalee smiled taking his arm; "I heard you ran into the Noah, are you okay?"

"Mhm perfect," Allen smiled.

"Well I hate to say it since you just came back, but my brother has a mission for the four of us."

"Another one?" Allen sighed.

"Some finders spotted a large crowd of akuma where they are stationed," Lavi said rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Brother already covered us on the mission; we have to leave right away." Lenalee explained

"Where is the mission at?" Kanda asked.

"Edo, Japan," Lavi answered.

"All the way in Japan?" Allen asked jaw dropping.

"Relax Neah is letting us use the ark." Lavi said wrapping his arms around Lenalee.

"Who's Neah?"

"The only good Noah we know of, he betrayed the Earl years ago, he's the only one who can control the ark." Lenalee explained, "Don't worry he's nice, not at all like the other Noah."

Allen nodded nervously scooting closer to Kanda as they walked through the ark door.

"Allen, this is Neah." Lavi gestured towards a man; he was tall with dark skin and hair, with unmistakable golden eyes and a row of crosses across his forehead.

"Pleased to meet you," Neah smiled showing two sharp fangs; Allen nodded at him with a nervous smile.

"A team of finders have secured innocence and are now under attack by large amounts of akuma, we need to get there as fast as we can." Lenalee explained quickly.

"Alright," Neah sighed closing his eyes, "Contact me when you need another door." A large glowing door appeared next to them, "This will take you right to the finders' base."

"Thanks Neah," Lenalee smiled stepping through.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen stepped through the gate to find the station completely wiped out, only the finders clothes remained.

"What happened here?" Lenalee gasped.

"I think you know what happened," Kanda said gravely.

"The akuma are gone," Allen observed, "Didn't Komui just have contact with the finders?"

"Yes, just thirty minutes ago," Lavi answered.

"Something's not right," Kanda growled pulling out Mugen.

"Yu's right," Lavi agreed, "Stay on your toes."

"I can sense demons," Lenalee called activating her dark boots.

"Now now, we don't want a fight if it can be avoided," A smooth voice called.

"Noah," Kanda snarled moving to stand in front of Allen.

"Too late!" A shrill voice called and Allen's vision filled with darkness.

Allen woke to find himself eye to eye with Tyki Mikk; he stumbled back with a cry.

"Allen!" Lavi called, Allen turned his eyes widening Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were surrounded by razor sharp candles.

"Now shounen, here's the deal, you do everything I tell you to do and your friends will live." Tyki smirked, "If not, I think you know what will happen."

Road smirked and the candles moved closer nicking Kanda's neck.

"Okay! Just don't hurt them please!" Allen begged.

"You know the mating process right," Tyki asked, Allen nodded refusing to look at Tyki.

"Come on now," Tyki muttered grasping Allen's chin, "Now hold still." Tyki grasped Allen's wrist biting down, "Vos es reus ut mihi quod tantum mihi"

"Now your turn Allen!" Road cheered.

"Allen don't!" Lenalee screeched, "That's a completely different kind of mating!"

"Shut up," Road snarled.

"Open up," Tyki ordered making a small cut on his wrist. Allen shook his head clamping his mouth shut, moving further away from the Noah.

"You don't want them getting hurt do you," Tyki growled, the candles got even closer, piercing the vampires' skin.

"Moyashi don't," Kanda shouted gritting his teeth.

Tyki grasped Allen's face, squeezing his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Blood filled his mouth, Allen struggled against Tyki but the need for air caused him to swallow the blood.

"Alright now repeat after me, EGO sum reus vobis quod tantum vos."

"EGO sum reus vobis quod tantum vos."

There was a flash of light and both Tyki and Allen slumped forward, a red star appeared above Allen's left eye and a line stretched down past his cheekbone.

"TYKI!" Road rushed over to Tyki, candles dispelled, the exorcists ran towards their fallen comrade.

"BakaMoyashi!" Kanda snarled pulling the white haired boy to his chest.

"The ark door isn't shut," Lenalee shouted, "Let's go."

"He'll die if you take him," Road smirked evilly. "He'll need to find Tyki eventually."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**You guys are fired! I didn't realize I was spelling Mugen wrong until I looked it up! XD **

**And finally chapter 12 is up, sorry for the short wait but I had so much going on. I'm going to update this when I can from now on, this is the last week of school before winter break and then you will get loads of updates. Unseen might just get finished… Anyone have any good animes to suggest? I'm sorta watching Shugo Chara but I want to know some more good ones. **

**OMG I heard they are continuing man! Yay! Well eventually I guess. Meh, well please review and have a good night **

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	13. Princess Angst

**I have been watching and reading yaoi animes and mangas for ahh... inspiration, right xD! Thanks for the anime suggestions, I think I'm gonna watch FMA: Brotherhood though, I watched the original and I loved it! I have a snow day today! For the first time in years, the corporation hates us I swear! So my day will be filled with fanfiction and World of Warcraft. **

'_Tyki Talking'_

'Allen thinking'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen opened his to find himself face to face with Lenalee; he let out a cry _déjà vu!_

"Allen! You're up," Lenalee smiled.

"What happened?" Allen asked rubbing his eyes; he froze when he felt a scar trailing down his face. "What the hell is on my face?"

"Well you'll have to see for yourself." Lenalee held up a mirror showing Allen the red scar that went over his left eye.

"I thought this scar was gone," He whined. When he was little he had a scar just like this only not colored, it had gone away in a few months.

"I'll explain, when I erased your memories you and I created a bond of some sort. When vampires create a bond sometimes a scar gets left behind, the bond we had disappeared when you forgot about me fully." Lenalee paused, "When Tyki forced you to mate with him it left a scar."

"Oh," Allen put his head in his hands, 'Why did all this stuff happen to him?'

"Allen, there's something else I need to tell you,"

"What?"

"The mating ceremony you and Tyki performed wasn't the standard one, instead of 'I am bound to you and only you.' Tyki said, 'You are bound to me and only me.' This means that he has partial control over your emotions, body, and mind."

"_What?" _Allen shouted incredulously.

"Normally the bond between mates is mutual, like right now I can feel Lavi's emotions and he can feel mine. We can hear each other's thoughts, and we don't have control over each other, it's all mutual power. But with you and Tyki, you can only feel some of his emotions but he can feel all of yours, this relationship is manipulative." Lenalee said with a sigh, "He can essentially change your emotions if he tries,"

"Is there any way to break it?" Allen asked desperately.

"A normal bond can be broken by either of the mates, but the manipulative bond can only be broken by the dominant vampire."

"Why is it always me?"

"I'm sorry Allen-kun; I wish that there was something I could do." Lenalee said sympathetically

"I'm thirsty," Allen sighed getting up.

"Allen, there's something else." Lenalee took a deep breath, "You can only drink from your dominant vampire,"

"No…"

"It assures control, that's the entire point of the manipulative bonding." Lenalee growled.

"Won't I die if I don't drink blood?" Allen whispered.

"Yes…"

"So they just wanted to corner me, to make sure I can't run from them." Allen snarled, "Those bastards, cold-hearted, manipulative bastards."

"I know the Noah clan has always been like this."

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked.

"He's in the library with Lavi." Lenalee answered, "Why?"

"So he's okay?"

"Well unless Lavi drove him insane, I'm pretty sure." Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Allen-kun."

"Let's go down to the library, maybe Kanda and Lavi have ideas." Allen suggested pulling Lenalee out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good job Tyki-Pon!" The Earl enthused as soon as they arrived back in their ark.

"At this rate he'll be here in no time," Road grinned.

"The kid's an emotional rollercoaster," Tyki grimaced rubbing his temples.

"How's his bloodlust?"

"He isn't thirsty." Tyki replied.

"Hmm, then make him thirsty," Road suggested with a wicked smile.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Tyki inquired.

"Think about blood, it's not that hard Tyki, maybe I should've mated with him."

"You would've driven him insane in the first 30 seconds," Tyki argued.

"Now now, let's not argue," The Earl said, "Tyki talk to him, make him thirsty, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Alright fine,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Leave it to you Allen," Lavi sighed as the younger exorcist sat down.

"It's not my fault!" Allen shouted.

"If you weren't such a martyr maybe you wouldn't be in this situation," Kanda growled.

'_He's right shounen.'_

"Tyki?" Allen whispered.

'_Hmm, you seem a bit thirsty, when was the last time you had a drink?'_

'Shut up,'

'_Ah, that's right, the last time you had blood it was mine,' _Allen could practically hear the smirk.

'_So are you getting thirsty, I mean you can only go so long without having blood shounen.'_

"Shut up," Allen snarled quietly.

"Allen-kun?"

"I can hear him," Allen whispered.

'_And I can hear you, hmm; you're annoyed that's not good.'_

Allen suddenly felt angry, 'Dammit, stop messing with me!'

'_You know shounen, the funny part is, I don't have to.'_ Allen felt a plethora of emotions, anger, sadness, fear, happiness. _'It's so easy.'_

'Stop…'

"Moyashi," Kanda called.

'_Oh, it's your little boyfriend; let's have a bit of fun.'_

"What's the matter with you?" Kanda asked.

"What's the matter with _me? _I only have a fucking insane Noah messing with my head Kanda," Allen shouted angrily, "And it's all because _you _couldn't protect yourself! I wouldn't be in this situation if you actually tried to help me! You're useless! You mean nothing to me," Allen clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Allen?" Lavi asked reaching out.

"I'm sorry," Allen breathed, "He made me say that, I'm sorry."

"You had to feel it before you said it," Kanda said darkly, "Go and join your fucking Noah, see if I give a damn."

"Oh no, you don't get to play Princess Angst!" Allen growled, "Not this time, I'm not letting him rip away those I care about."

"Princess Angst?" Lavi said laughing loudly

'_You can be pretty annoying you know that?'_

'Did you honestly think I would let you take over?'

'_Would you rather me try something else, I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice.'_

"Gah!" Allen yelped falling to his knees, his throat burned, his fangs grew longer than they ever had. His normal gray eyes turned blood red, 'What did you do?'

'_Just keeping the others away from you'_

'Why?'

A red checkered door appeared and Tyki stepped through grinning evilly, He picked up the twitching Allen bridal style.

"Let's get your problem taken care of shall we?"

And Tyki left carrying Allen with him, leaving the vampires in a stunned silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I see in so many fanfics Allen yells at Kanda and Kanda turns into Princess Angst or vice versa. So I thought I'd mix it up a bit, **** Princess Angst Kanda is not going to be in this fic. Next update will probably be Wednesday unless I have free time tomorrow.**

**Review or I'll make Lenalee and Allen hook up… or worse Road and Allen! If you want to keep your yaoi I suggest you review *chuckles evilly!* **


	14. How you feel

**I'm back ****. Well sorry this took me so long but I've been taking care of puppies and dealing with school, but now I'm on break so more chapters for you guys! I'm thinking of writing another story after this one's done a lemony one. So far all I've got is Tyki and Road join the order and Kanda and Lavi have competition. I think it would be fun to do hehe, but I need to focus on this one now. There is gonna be a poll at the bottom, so I NEED you guys to look at that for me. I'm sad now, my writing style is unrefined. Sorry if my writing isn't that great but I'm trying my best… **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Shounen you can't stay like that forever."

"I can try," Allen snarled. He was currently curled up in a ball on the Noah of Pleasure's bed, a place he'd rather not be.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why do you think? First you made me mate with you, second you mess with my head and hurt my friends, and third you _kidnap me. _Who wouldn't be mad?"

"Well I hate to break it to you but a lot of people would jump at the chance to be kidnapped by me." Tyki said with a smirk.

"Not me, I want to go home now." Allen said curling up tighter.

"Afraid I can't let you do that, Earl's orders." Tyki said, "Come on, you need blood."

"Yeah? Well you need help, but that's not gonna happen either is it?" Allen growled.

"Don't make me force you."

"God, it sounds like you're gonna rape me."

"Don't tempt me." Tyki smirked.

"God, I'm stuck with an insane rapist." Allen cried.

"I'm not a rapist. I'm not even a bad person; you just refuse to see that." Tyki said with a sigh.

"Well like I said, you kidnapped me; I can't see the good in that Tyki." Allen sighed.

"Just trust me okay, it's either me or Road,"

"Fine, but if try anything stupid I'll kill you." Allen snarled.

"You can try." Tyki teased.

"Alright, now let's get you some blood." Tyki said undoing his tie.

"Fine," Allen said uncurling out of his ball.

"Don't take too much."

"I'll try," Allen said innocently, _'I'll drain his ass.'_

"I can hear your thoughts Allen," Tyki said tiredly.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, I will not have an argument with you," Tyki said rubbing his temples.

"Biting down," Allen warned.

Allen bit down, Tyki's blood rushed into his mouth, the sweet taste making him do a double take. He gripped onto Tyki biting down harder, he felt Tyki's protest ring out in his head and he felt himself slow down.

"That's not cool." Allen whined pulling away.

"It's not nice to try to drain people either." Tyki muttered rubbing his healing neck.

"Well, where can I sleep?" Allen asked yawning.

"There's only one bed."

"No way," Allen said.

"It's true Shounen," Tyki grinned.

"You're going to ravage me when I'm sleeping!" Allen accused.

"You have my word that I will not do anything." Tyki swore.

"Alright, but if I even think that you are doing something, you are on the couch."

"There isn't a couch in here." Tyki pointed out.

"Then find one!" Allen yelled.

"Fine fine, don't hurt yourself." Tyki said.

"Stay on your own side," Allen said climbing into the large bed.

"Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyki watched the sleeping boy with interest; he was like a child when he slept, so innocent. His snowy hair fell across his face, his lips were slightly parted, and Tyki wanted nothing more than to pull the boy closer. To breathe in his scent, feel his warmth, he could feel Allen's emotions and thoughts. Most of which, much to the Noah's pleasure, were about Tyki himself.

"Tyki," Allen muttered still asleep, he rolled over cuddling up to Tyki's chest. Tyki smiled slightly, running his fingers through Allen's hair, the younger vampire cuddled closer.

"Gah! Violation!" Allen cried waking up, "Couch!"

"If anyone got violated it was me shounen, you were all over me,"

"Just get on the couch," Allen muttered blushing.

"Not for a crime I didn't commit," Tyki smirked.

"Fine, stay on the damn bed,"

"See Allen, I'm not that bad."

"I know, I wish I could deny that though," Allen said.

"Why do you want to hate me so much?"

"Because, you're supposed to be evil, but I can't find anything wrong with you. It's infuriating," Allen explained.

"Why does there have to be something wrong with me? They don't control how you feel; you don't have to hate everyone they tell you to hate." Tyki said, pulling him close, Allen didn't resist.

"…"

"It's because of him isn't it? You wanted him accept you."

"I wanted it to work out." Allen muttered.

"It's not love if you need to change yourself," Tyki pointed out, "A person should love you for you. Not for what you believe in."

"Well sometimes it doesn't work out that way," Allen snapped.

"It should, if he cared he wouldn't ask you to hate me."

"Well no way to know now."

"I have an idea, we can throw a ball, invite your little friends. Then you can talk to your little boyfriend, you can see how he feels, if he honestly loves you I'll let you leave. If not, then you stay here with me." Tyki offered.

"You would do that for me?" Allen asked.

"I would do anything for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Well this chapter took me forever, sorry it's so short but I am trying to watch the puppies and type at the same time. So I think that I can start updating more frequently now that the first semester is over, because as soon as I get back it will be easier. **

**Okay so the poll is:**

**Should Allen choose Kanda or Tyki? Because I'm really leaning towards Tyki right now. I love Yullen, don't get me wrong, but I really like Poker Pair too… I'm torn, so please vote in a review. Don't just say your favorite pairing, look at the recent chappies and decide who Allen belongs with, winner gets a lemon chapter with the moyashi. That's right! I have been practicing writing lemon, so if the rating goes up to M, don't be surprised. **** Omg we almost have 100 reviews for this story! Thanks everyone! **

_**Review! And VOTE!**_


	15. The Ball

**Happy New Year! Sorry it's taking me so long to update I got grounded. But I'm off of it now so here's an update! I have decided that for now the pairing is Poker Pair. I'm sorry for all of the Yullen fans but the pairing can change again. Plus even though Allen's choosing Tyki now, Kanda isn't gonna give up! And about Allen's tux, I'm leaving that to your imagination**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

'_Tyki's thoughts'_

'Allen's thoughts'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen stared at himself in awe, the tuxedo he was in looked good on him! Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, he leaned into the warm embrace happily.

"What do you think?" Tyki asked.

"It's amazing; you didn't have to do this you know." Allen smiled.

"Do you really think you can go to the ball in that horrible red and black uniform?"

"It's not horrible, and I think I could." Allen argued defiantly.

"Road wouldn't allow it."

"Since when have I cared what Road thought?"

"Someone's snappy today," Tyki observed.

"So when I don't act like a total helpless uke, you think I'm snappy," Allen deadpanned. Tyki blinked and let out a loud laugh.

"You're pretty funny shounen," Tyki said ruffling his hair.

"I am not helpless Tyki; I still have my innocence arm,"

"And I still have our mating link, I think I like the submissive Allen more," Tyki sighed

"Tyki," Allen said sweetly, "You can make the bond mutual can't you?"

"I suppose I could but that's not gonna happen."

"Could you make it mutual, just for one night," Allen asked.

"No."

"Please," Allen pouted cutely.

'_Dammit! The kid's 18, how can he look that cute?' _Tyki thought averting his eyes.

"Fine, just for tonight, if you try anything funny it's back to the way it normally is!" Tyki reluctantly agreed.

"Works every time!" Allen grinned.

"How many times have you had to do that?"

"More than once," Allen answered. 'If it works on Kanda, it'll work on anyone.'

"Alright the bond is mutual for now, don't do anything stupid."

"Tyki, thank you," Allen smiled.

"Shall I escort you to the ballroom?" Tyki grinned.

"Probably, I don't know where it is," Allen sweatdropped.

"Come on," Tyki said offering his arm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is he," Lenalee asked anxiously, fiddling with the skirt on her dress.

"If we knew do you think we'd be sitting here," Kanda snapped.

"Calm down Yu-Chan, I know you're not happy about wearing a tux but it's for moyashi-chan." Lavi sighed.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled, earning him a few stares from the surrounding crowds.

"Hush Kanda," Lenalee hissed.

"Well at least he's not hard to spot, that white hair is a dead giveaway."

"In a crowd of hundreds of people, not so much."

"They aren't just people, they are all vampires," Lenalee whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A booming voice called, "I introduce Allen Walker mate to Tyki Mikk of the Noah clan."

Allen stepped forward into the light, his scar gone, his gray eyes shone as he smiled to the crowd. The awestruck crowd broke into a cheer, apparently it was a big deal when a Noah mated. Tyki walked forward taking Allen's arm, giving a dazzling smile.

"You can go see him now, just go up the stairs." A tall Noah who resembled said.

"Go Kanda," Lenalee urged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen sat uncomfortably between a plump woman and a large man who was intent with wasting Allen's time talking about all of the mates he'd ever had.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take my Allen from you for a bit." Tyki said pulling Allen off of the bench.

"Thanks, if I had to hear about one more mate that weird guy had, I would've jumped off of the roof."

"Well your friends are here, the dark-haired one is on his way up." Tyki said, "If you go down those stairs you should have some privacy. If I get anything negative from you I will personally come and rip his hair out."

"Thanks Tyki, for everything." Allen muttered hugging Tyki tightly.

"I'll send him down," Tyki said, "Just go down the stairs; I'll stay near the top."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda walked down the stairs cautiously, catching Allen's scent.

"Moyashi?"

"It's Allen Bakanda!" Allen snapped, "There's something I need to talk to you about. That's why Tyki threw this ball."

"What did that scum want with me?" Kanda spat.

"He's not scum!" Allen shouted, "He's not like the other Noah, he's good to me."

"It's an act; he only wants you for your power."

"That's not true; you say that because of this stupid war between you and the Noah."

"I say it because I care you idiot." Kanda snarled pushing Allen against the wall.

"You lied to me, because the leaders of the Order told you to, you tried to drive me away from them so your fucking Black Order could have my power."

"Because I know what they do, if it kept you away then I knew you were safe." Kanda said.

"I can't choose," Allen muttered eyes hidden by his hair.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Allen said putting on a fake smile, "Nothing I need to burden you with."

"If it involves you I want to know."

"I don't want to hurt either of you. I feel like such an idiot, putting you through this, I shouldn't have even gone to the Black Order. I shouldn't have entered your lives…"

"You don't really love him. He's feeding you fake feelings through your bond."

"Our bond is mutual for the night, that's why the scar's gone. Now I know how I feel."

"How can you be so stupid?" Kanda shouted smacking Allen against the wall, causing the smaller teen to hit head.

"Kanda…" Allen murmured before his world went black.

"I'm getting you away from them." Kanda said lifting Allen into his arms.

"I suggest you put him down." Tyki Mikk's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, "I would hate to harm you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I HATE this chapter. I'm sorry for the suckyness and I will make the next chappie 12,000 times better! Next chapter: Tyki vs. Kanda! **

**So I have been watching Lucky Star and I LOVE IT! Tsukasa is my favorite, and Konata and Kagami kill me. Miyuki I really don't like.**

**Thanks to:**

Terra1298: It's a really hard decision but for now it's Poker pair, that's what I think would be best

Nana: Your review made it so hard to choose, but I had to choose Tyki for now. The decision isn't final though so there's hope!

PrimoWing

Mizuki

NykSkyBlue

: Oh jeez xD you're devoted.

envysfangirl: That was my reasoning sorta.

crazycomedian: Your review made me laugh xD

TimelessHourglass: He looks like a cuddler, and who wouldn't want to cuddle with Tyki?

Aneko: You are not alone my friend

blucross: Your wish is my command

wooooooooooxj: I like the timeshare idea ^.~ but I don't think they would go for that

Yullen or Poker Pair: It was a hard decision. But we ended up with this madness.

XxKageTenshixX

dgm-mega fan

**Please review!**


	16. im sorry

**I'm sorry but for now I can't update. I need to finish everything for school and it's stressful. And now I've just found out my best friend has a tumor. I need to be there for her, I can't write for right now… I'm very sorry and I hope you can understand. **

**I'm very sorry**

**-Ella**


End file.
